No More Tears
by DropTheGrace
Summary: "I'm done chasing her, Qrow. I can't run nearly as fast as she can fly."


**A/N: A short continuation of how I imagine the rest of the scene between Qrow and Yang in episode 3x8 went down. Cause I think Yang would be at least _a little_ hesitant to chase after her mom after a message like that. Fair warning: Yangstiness ensues**

* * *

"Raven let some info slip before she took off. If you ever wanna track her down, I think I might be able to help." Qrow drawled out, smirking all the while. The bait had been cast. Now, all that was left was to wait for the fish to bite. If anything could pull his hot-headed niece out of the slump she had found herself in, this would be it.

The room went silent as Yang fully processed her uncle's offer. A chance to finally meet her biological mom, eye to eye, on equal grounds. A chance she would've sold her soul for a couple months ago. _But now..._

Finally, the young huntress-to-be gave her steely response, "No, thanks."

Now that genuinely both shocked and troubled Qrow.

"I'm finally offering to help you track down your estranged mother, something you've begged for since you were barely able to throw a proper punch, and now suddenly you...don't want to?" Qrow inquired, crimson eyes narrowing. He was hopeful that he'd heard her wrong, that it was just the effects of the rest of his whiskey he'd downed before dealing with his problematic kin.

"What's the point?" Yang sat up straight as she continued, "You heard the message. 'Don't expect that kindness again.' Who says that after saving someone they're supposed to _love_?" Yang crouched back into herself again, hiding her face from her uncle. She was now struggling to stop herself from crying...again. _Damn, the past 24 hours had really been stressful._

Qrow frowned as he noticed Yang's composure begin to slip. He knew this whole ordeal with that Mercury kid must be playing a part in her unstable emotions, but it was still a strange sight to see his niece, typically the living embodiment of sunshine, outwardly display such defeat. "I know she hasn't exactly earned any 'Mother of the Year' awards, but she does care about you, Yang." Qrow tried.

Yang couldn't stop the sarcastic snort that followed. Her voice was shaky as she spoke, "I'm done chasing her, Qrow. I can't run nearly as fast as she can fly."

This was taking a dark turn fast, Qrow realized. Still, he pressed on, "Come on, Firecracker. You pestered your old man and me about this for years, got yourself in trouble with the law even, mind you. I thought you'd pounce on this opportunity. What's changed your mind?"

Now on her feet and in a fit of rage, the blonde vehemently protested, "The two of you only bitched at me for that! I had to keep my search under wraps because y'all told me to quit 'wasting my time'. Now, you come around and throw a message like that at me, and what, you're expecting me to be excited? How 'bout what's changed _your_ mind?!"

Despite her fiery words, Qrow couldn't keep a grin from creeping up as he goaded his niece. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he elaborated, "Let's not forget that little stunt lead you to not only sneak into a bar while underage, but you also ordered a drink, and then proceeded to trash the joint like a toddler who didn't get her way. You weren't exactly being smart about your search, Wrecking ball."

At that, Yang's challenging manner deflated, sitting back down on her partner's bed. "Not my fault Junior's goons can't tell the difference between a seventeen and a twenty-one year old", came Yang's indignant mumble. _Wouldn't anyone let that incident go already?_

"Past aside, I'm offering my help now." Qrow offered again with slightly more assertiveness.

Yang's patience finally gave out, and her eyes burned, though she wasn't sure if it was due to the tears threatening to spill over, or from her semblance, which had inadvertently been activated. "Why now?! What's the point? There isn't any! She doesn't _want_ me to find her! She never has and never will! I don't know why, but I'm done trying to figure it out. It 'suits her' to keep contact with you, but I need her my entire life and she can't be bothered! Obviously, you're worth her time, but I'm-I'm not...her own daughter."

The floodgates opened wide as Yang let out a pained sob. Red-faced and blurry-eyed, Yang buried her head in her lap, defeated and broken by her revelation.

Qrow, for all his tough love and hardened battle experience, couldn't find it in him to watch on as his baby niece cried such bitter and anguished tears. An impetuous feeling of guilt curled its way up his spine. He knew _this_ wasn't the right time to let the little dragon in on his secret, but she was only blinded by her fury at life right now. Yang had to see the light in this hole of oblivion she was digging herself into. He needed to reach his hand out and pull her back to reality. Deciding to give it one last push, Qrow walked over to the bottom bunk she was currently slumped over on and sat beside her, placing a fatherly arm around her shaking shoulders.

"If that's what you truly believe, you're a fool. I can't give you all the details, for reasons outside my control, but Raven left for a cause she believed in. Like I said, I don't support her, but I also can't condemn her."

Yang looked up at Qrow, throwing him a look that, ironically, rivaled his sister's for Best "Rot in Hell" Glare...though, Yang's expression was betrayed by the puffiness of her face. Using his other hand to wipe away a few leftover droplets, Qrow chuckled, "Don't shoot me that look, kid. I'm always in your corner, ya know. I just want you to know your mother, the _real_ Raven, like I do. And the only way to do that, is to corner her, like a caged bird. Make her face you. Show her what she's missed out on for nearly eighteen years."

Yang's breakdown had subsided by now and she simply rested her head on her uncle's shoulder. "I'm scared, Uncle Qrow. What if she rejects me?" She swallowed, struggling as she bit down the word "again".

"She won't. I know my sister."

Yang sighed. If her uncle believed his sister had a legitimate reason for doing whatever the hell she's been doing during her absence, she would hear it out. Like Qrow said, he'd always been her back up before. Yang saw no reason to start doubting him now.

"Come on, kiddo. You and me, Uncle Caw and Firecracker, chasing down the elusive Raven for one forced and fucked up family reunion. Ain't nothin' holding us back." Qrow flashed a rare smile as he continued, "You're booted from that bullshit tournament, the semester's over, and I've got time to kill before I go on assignment again."

At the mention of the the tournament, Yang clenched her jaw. That wound was still too fresh. The entirety of Remnant had deemed her a monster for that one it seemed. She decided this little escapade of her uncle's would be a suitable way to take her mind off of the whole incident. Her team wouldn't understand, but she _needed_ this, she realized.

"Alright. You win." Yang chuckled, pushing off her uncle's shoulder with forceful shove. It wasn't often her Uncle Qrow showed his sensitive side and things were getting a little too heavy for Yang's liking.

"Of course I do. Nobody can resist The Qrow," proclaimed the older hunter, crossing his arms and flashing his niece a narcissistic grin.

"Apparently, innkeepers in short skirts definitely can, you dusty old crow!" Yang taunted, throwing her own shit-eating grin back at him. Qrow decided he'd let that one slide. A taunting Yang was a happy one, and he'd be on the receiving end of as many as it took to keep the sun shining.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Ack. So many feels from this episode. I've always headcanonned Qrow using all sorts of nicknames for our lovely blonde brawler; Sparkplug, Firearm, Canonball, Wrecking ball, Spitfire, _Firecracker_.**

 **And you can't tell me baby Yang didn't have trouble pronouncing Qrow. She _definitely_ took to calling him Uncle Caw _.  
_**

 ** _Fight. Me._**

 **Leave a quick review if you enjoyed, or if you hated it and think I'm too dramatic, please and thanks!**


End file.
